Every Time I Look At You
by StarPikachu
Summary: Based on two songs by Blake Shelton. My frirst songfic! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Blake Shelton, or anything that may show up in this fic.  
  
This is my first songfic and it is based on some songs by Blake Shelton. He is my all-time fav singer for country! Hope ya all like it! Oh ya, this takes place three years after Ash and Misty broke up.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ash, honey, could you run to the Cerulean Aqua Mart for some fish and bottled water?" Delia called over the burning stove. "I just burnt the last batch we have."  
  
"Sure mom. I'll be back in an hour or so!" Ash coughed out. He was glad to have something to do. All day long he had been sitting around, with nothing whatsoever to do. "C'mon Pikachu." Ash called out Pidgeot and flew to the Aqua Mart. He recalled Pidgeot and walked in. He grabbed a cart, figuring he better bring home some other stuff too, in case they needed it later.  
  
Ash turned into isle 1, but just as he did, he bumped carts with someone else.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really didn't realize you were there/coming." Ash said at the same time with the person he had bumped into. The feminine voice sounded really familiar....  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"Ash"  
  
_It brings back an old feeling _

Running into you like this

I'm really not afraid of hurting 

But I can't stand the awkwardness 

Do I laugh, do I cry 

Do I dare look in your eyes  
  
"What are you doing here?" Misty asked, as her eyes didn't dare meet with Ashs.  
  
"Oh, um, I was just picking up some stuff for my mom." Ash laughed nervously as he looked at the ground.  
  
They stood there for a minute, feeling kind of awkward. They hadn't spoken to each other for 3 years. Both were now 16, and they did go out for about a week, before Ash said something offensive to Misty and she broke up with him. They hadn't heard form each other since.  
_  
Oh no, here it goes _

My hands start to shake 

My hearts gonna show 

Like the day we met 

'Till the night you said 

We're through 

Every time I look at you  
  
Misty started to pretend to look at labels on some canned food.  
  
_You seem to be a bit distracted _

I wish that I could feel the same  
  
Ash went down the isle a little bit and did the same.  
  
_You never were to good at acting_

Baby some things never change

I can't keep from letting go

It's something that I can't control

  
Ash looked over at Misty, and met her gaze.  
  
_Oh no, here it goes _

My hands start to shake 

My hearts gonna show 

Like the day we met '

Till the night you said 

We're through 

Every time I look at you  
  
Ashs heart ached, and he wished he hadn't said what he did the night she broke up with him.  
  
_You stand there looking sweet _

and innocent 

But how can you be so cruel 

and confident

At my expense  
  
Misty's eyes misted over and she went down isle two to avoid his deep black eyes, and also to avoid something that had been there since day one. Ash's heart sank as she left.  
  
_Oh no, here it goes _

My hands start to shake

My hearts gonna show 

Like the day we met '

Till the night you said 

We're through

Every time I look at you  
  
"Oh no, she's leaving. She must not feel the same way I do." Ash thought to himself. (AN Just so you know, that song is over and another one is coming :P)  
  
"Misty, wait!" Ash called, hoping she was just in the next few isles."  
  
She stopped, and waited for him to find her.  
  
"Mist, I need to talk to you. Can we just meet at 'Fish 4 a Nite' so we can talk?"  
  
Misty thought this over, and the agreed. "All right Ash, but it is not a date. Its just so we can figure out what happened. Ash was so happy! He ran and picked up the stuff he needed, and then flew home. He bounded in the door and ran straight to his room. Delia knew he had just done something good, and would ask him about it later.  
  
At 7 that night, Ash flew back to Cerulean, and waited out by the door to the restaurant. Misty arrived soon after, and together they walked inside. They found a table in the crowded restaurant and sat down to talk. People stared at Misty, because she had her hair down and looked very nice.  
  
_On Friday night when I see her out _

Even in a crowd she's a hard to miss 

There ain't a man breathing air 

who wouldn't stop and stare 

And the best part is  
  
"Misty what happened?'' Ash asked questionably.  
  
"Well, we were in a beautiful restaurant, with lot of ice cream. You were eating more than I was, but after my second dish you said 'Don't eat so much. I have to pay and I don't want you to get fat.' I thought it was cause of my appearance, and you didn't want to go out with someone not slender and beautiful. So I yelled at you and ran out. Then we didn't hear from each other since, and I thought you found a girlfriend that was prettier than I was."  
  
_She doesn't know she's got it_

She doesn't know how bad we want it

She doesn't know she's got it 

And that's whets getting to me  
  
"Oh, Misty. I couldn't find anyone prettier than you. Nobody else matters." They sat in silence for a few minutes after they ordered, and then some music started to play.  
_  
She'll close her eyes when the music plays _

And the way she sways really rocks the room

She doesn't mean to get things stirred 

It's just a thing in her that was born to move  
  
The waiter brought their food and then they ate in silence for a while.  
  
"I never meant to say anything mean. It just kinda slipped out. I'm sorry Mist." Ash said solemnly.  
_  
She doesn't know she's got it _

She doesn't know how bad we want it 

She doesn't know she's got it

And that's what's getting to me.  
  
Misty sighed and put her fork down. She watched as other couples danced on the dance floor.  
  
"How can I tell her?" Ash thought to himself.  
_  
I'm gonna work my courage up_

Tell her I'm in love, I'm in love a lot

She has my heart on a string 

And like everything the girl has got  
  
"Misty..." Ash started, " I liked you a lot, and I wasn't thinking when I said what I said. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes. Under one condition. Think before you speak." Misty forgave Ash.  
  
"In that case, will you be my girlfriend?" Ash pondered.  
  
She had not expected that. She thought for a minute, and the said, "Did you think before you asked?" Ash nodded. "All right, then I will. Don't forget your promise." Misty giggled, and Ash laughed a little.  
  
"Will you dance with me Mist?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes." She agreed.  
  
They went out to the dance floor, and they could feel everyone's eyes on them.  
  
_She doesn't know she's got it_

She doesn't know how bad we want it

She doesn't know she's got it 

And that's what's getting to me  
  
"I love you Misty." Ash whispered in Misty's ear.  
  
"I love you too, Ash." She whispered back.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know. Kinda predictable and mushy, but hey! It's my first songfic. Should I write more? Tell me in the review. Please review and tell me what you thought.  
  
~StarPikachu


End file.
